It Takes Two
by Jellyfax
Summary: It's been a long day and the Winchesters and their angel go to a bar, Cas pulls but can't dance, so Dean has to step in. Very short fic about Dean teaching Cas to dance. Bit fluffy, nothing much.


**So my friend posted a picture on Facebook of Dean teaching Cas to dance (she doesn't know who the artist is and I tried googling it and I couldn't find it, if you know who it is please link it to me!) so I wrote a little fic about it! Originally posted on my Tumblr:**

** post/42116584630/so-my-friend-posted-this-picture-on-facebook-she**

Once again the Winchesters and their angel had gone hunting, and once again Cas had been his usual helpful self. Dean often thought of telling him that what he was doing wasn't exactly … socially acceptable, so to speak, but he didn't have the heart. He also didn't want to scare him off, he hated when Castiel would disappear, sometimes for weeks and they had little to no contact. Since Purgatory he had felt a little … differently… about Cas. He hadn't ever labelled himself as 'bisexual', he was good with women, they were a safe bet, but was there anything wrong with appreciating the male form? Unfortunately he had found himself more than just attracted to Castiel, he liked the bastard, his stupid little quirks, the way he cocked his head when he was thinking, the way that no matter what he did his heart was always in the right goddamned place. The way he loved humans and Earth no matter how much cruelty he was faced with, it was always the little things he found the most beauty in. Dean hated thinking about his feelings, all that chick stuff just wasn't him, but sometimes he couldn't help looking at his angel with wonder, sometimes he was just breath-taking. Dean shook his head, tonight was all in aid of forgetting that, getting drunk and hooking up with some girl, then never calling her again.

The bikers bar they were at were playing Blue Oyster Cult when they walked in, which Dean took as a good sign, good music, good company and _plenty _of whiskey, that's what this was about.

"One of your sissy beers and a jack, neat."

The barman nodded, Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Bit early to be starting on the Jack isn't it?"

Dean grunted and scoped the room, there wasn't much talent, except a group of women in the corner who were eyeing them up. Score.

"Hey Sammy, those chicks over there? What d'ya reckon, dibs on the brunette."

Sam rolled his eyes and handed the barman some change.

"You want anything to drink Cas?"

The angel had appeared behind Dean's shoulder.

"Jesus Cas! Did you just mojo in here in front of all these people? What did we say about …"

Castiel deadpanned, "I'm not stupid Dean, I walked in, you just didn't notice. And no thank you Sam, I don't much like alcohol."

Dean shrugged and downed his whiskey and smiled over at the group of women. The brunette was laughing with her friend and began walking towards them.

Not a bad start.

Bad company started up as she approached. She had big, dark eyes and small, supple lips, her skin was a pale olive and her hair had a natural curl to it, not to mention she was smoking hot. Dean reckoned her breasts were a decent handful. She smirked at him as she sat on the stool next to Cas. Dean gaped, this was so not going to plan.

She leaned in and whispered something in his ear and grabbed his hand. Cas gave Dean a pleading look as they moved into the centre of the room. He and Sam exchanged shocked glances.

Watching the next few moments pan out was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. She took his hand and he started, then he just froze as her hand slipped round his waist and dangerously close to the waistband of his trousers. She frowned and moved away slightly. Someone was going to have to step in, this was just embarrassing. He looked and Sam who just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Crap.

"Cas, jeez, no Cas! Look, stop. Just come here." Dean strode over and turned Cas around by the shoulder. He gave the woman an apologetic look as she stalked back over to her friends, "This is called dancing, you know what that is right?"

Cas frowned but nodded.

Dean cursed under his breath, this was so chick-flick it was sickening.

"Look, just gimme your hand," he looked around self-consciously, perhaps a bar full of bikers and rednecks wasn't the best place to teach an angel how to dance. He felt Castiel's hand slide into his. He shivered and swallowed thickly, he was _not _going to hear the end of this from Sam.

"Right, ok. Dancing is about treating the lady, so I guess I'll have to be your lady." He winced, he had made Cas a promise once, but this angel was going to stay a virgin for the rest of eternity with pulling skills like this. He took Cas' arm from his side and put it on his hip and placed his hand on Cas' shoulder. He stiffened at his touch, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Dean, I'm not sure I understand."

"Just trust me Cas, you're never gonna get laid if you can't even dance." Castiel's frown deepened and he pursed his lips but he relaxed a little, "Dancing is like a human mating ritual … kinda … anyway if you meet a woman in a place like this and she invites you to dance like _she_ did then you _have _to know how to dance." He smiled wryly and Castiel's expression softened a little.

"So, it's pretty simple, just step to the side, no,_with_ me Cas, together." The angel stepped stiffly with Dean to the music, "There you go! See, it's not so hard is it." Cas smiled gently at his feet. Dean felt a pang of fondness in his chest, but no, he wouldn't let feeling get in the way of this for Cas, he was fairly sure he knew how God and his angels felt about men being _with _other men.

"Ok, now just come a little closer, you don't want to push her away." Cas stepped forward tentatively, moving his arm around Dean's back. Dean sighed, this wasn't doing much for self-preservation. "Now relax into it, sway a little with the steps, feel the music…" That was a little cheesy, "… or something like that …" His eyes flickered down to his shoes, he could feel his face warming, this was _so_not cool.

Cas smelled of fresh rain and grass and … Dean really had to learn to stop thinking about it, it was sort of creepy, he had just got so used to it. It was a heady kind of smell and it always made him feel safe, knowing Cas was right there, that he wasn't gone again.

"Dean?"

The hunter looked up and caught Castiel's wide eyed glance, his eyes were an unnatural blue, at times it could be quite unsettling, but now he could feel the colour rising in his cheeks again, he was never going to get used to the way he could look right into you. What was worse for Dean was that Cas _had _seen right into him, he had seen his soul when it was at its weakest, when it was twisted and dark and tearing other souls apart and yet still he looked at him like there was something wonderful to be found.

"Sorry" Dean pulled away, what had he been thinking, this was just embarrassing, "This is just awkward."

He turned back towards the bar, his face burning. Stupid. Dancing with an angel, as if any angel who wasn't fallen or brain damaged would ever want anything to do with him. He could see Sam smirking, smug bastard, he was going to be ribbing him for weeks for this.

He felt Castiel's hand catch his arm and he stopped.

"Dean. I didn't mean … I don't want to dance with that woman, her father was away a lot and brought her presents instead of being there for her so now she preys on men, she's married, it isn't a happy marriage …"

Dean laughed, he really had a way with women.

"Cas …"

"Dance with me."

Dean looked up from his shoes, his eyes met Cas', they were soft and warm. Cas looked down, and frowned a little, fuck he was cute when he was nervous. He walked back and wrapped his arm around his angel's neck. Castiel slipped his hands around Dean's waist in return.

Sam didn't stop teasing them both for weeks but with Cas' hand in his own, Dean really didn't care.


End file.
